¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! (RivaMika OneShot)
by Rusbell
Summary: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!", exclamó la pequeña Ananda. Y él la miró, teniendo la certeza de que ella lo era todo en el mundo.


_Esta pequeña historia la escribí como parte de la actividad titulada "Levidad", organizada por las administradoras del grupo de Facebook " **La Hermandad RivaMika** ". Es una comunidad agradable y sus miembros son bonitas personas. No duden en unirse si aman a esta parejita tanto como yo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!**

Solo estábamos ella y yo en ese reducido espacio. Acabábamos de subir al ascensor, y en un ameno silencio ambas esperábamos llegar al último piso de aquel lujoso edificio.

La miré de soslayo. Mantenía su atención fija en algún punto frente a ella, la percibí distraída y ausente.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Sus grandes ojos azulados se posaron en mí, sopesó su respuesta antes de pronunciar una simple y austera palabra.

—No.

Me puse en cuclillas para estar a su altura, coloqué mi mano derecha a un costado de su rostro y acaricié su mejilla suavemente con mi pulgar.

—Puedes decirle a mamá qué es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Qué haremos si a papá no le gustan los regalos?

—Estoy segura que le encantarán —le sonreí con dulzura. Ella pareció no estar muy convencida.

—Pero...

—Y si no, entonces estará feliz de verte.

Finalmente, mis palabras consiguieron tirar levemente de la comisura de sus labios para formar una pequeña sonrisa. Sus hombros se relajaron mientras asentía, recuperando la confianza en lo que habíamos preparado para su progenitor.

La puerta de metal se abrió y yo me puse de pie, en perfecta sincronía caminamos a través del corto corredor que conducía al _penthouse_.

Le eché un último vistazo a Ananda antes de tocar el modesto botón del timbre; su rostro permanecía estoico aunque la manera en cómo apretaba el borde de su suéter la reconocí como una señal de nerviosismo.

A pesar de que la relación existente entre padre-hija era estrecha y cercana, la niña aún manifestaba cierta timidez ante Levi. Era cuestión de tiempo, pensé. Tarde o temprano sería más fácil para ella convivir con él con la misma naturalidad y espontaneidad en que lo hacía conmigo.

No puedo describir el alivio que sentía. Ella no había guardado ni un poco de rencor hacia mí por haber sido tan egoísta al privarla de tener a su padre en su vida durante sus primeros años. Y Levi por su parte, gradualmente fue borrando los residuos que el desastre que yo ocasioné dejó en él. Y gracias a eso, podíamos estar en un mismo espacio sin sentir una asfixiante tensión de por medio.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando la señora encargada de los quehaceres (excepto de la limpieza, porque eso prefería hacerlo él mismo) abrió la puerta.

Contuvo un chillido de alegría al vernos, y con una leve seña nos indicó que ingresáramos. Ya le había notificado que planeábamos visitarlo de sorpresa; y haciendo todo lo posible para que él no sospechase, le había pedido el favor de ser nuestra cómplice en esta travesura.

Aguardamos junto a la entrada mientras ella iba en dirección del despacho del Ackerman. Tocó un par de veces con sus nudillos, él le concedió el permiso de pasar. Desde nuestra ubicación pudimos oír la breve conversación que tuvo lugar dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

—¿Qué sucede? —su voz frívola y rasposa resonó demandante.

—Ha venido alguien a buscarle.

—¿Quién? ¿Para qué? —gruñó.

—Un hombre. Me ha dicho que por razones de trabajo.

—Es imposible, nadie de la compañía sabe dónde mierda me quedo al venir aquí. No sé de quién carajos se trate, pero dile que estoy ocupado.

—Alegó que era urgente, señor.

Lo escuché refunfuñar y rumiar sin parar. Afortunadamente, lo hizo en voz tan baja que no estaba al alcance de nuestra comprensión.

Al salir se quedó pasmado.

La expresión enfurruñada que traía consigo cambió súbitamente a una de perplejidad. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y el resto de su cuerpo tieso por la impresión fue algo tan impropio y poco común en él, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrarme divertida ante esto.

Le tendí a la azabache la bandeja que llevaba en mis manos, ella la tomó y con mucha determinación recorrió el espacio que la separaba de su igual, deteniéndose bastante cerca de él. El mayor no salió de su estupor hasta que la niña alzó sus bracitos para ofrecerle el obsequio antes de exclamar:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Fue el tono dulce de su voz y el entusiasmo que lo acompañó lo que provocó que se me encogiera el corazón. Y no por mal, sino de la emoción que causó el que ella, por primera vez luego de conocerlo, lo llamase de esa manera. Si mis oídos zumbaban y mi pulso latía desaforado, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Levi... No lo sabía hasta que vi en sus ojos cómo saltó una chispa que denotaba felicidad, que luego destelló enardecida cuando él extendió sus manos ligeramente temblorosas para tomar lo que su hija le daba.

—Es Pie de limón —comentó Ananda—. Mamá me dijo que es tu favorito, y que te gusta que sea un poco más ácido de lo normal, así que le pusimos más jugo de limón y menos azúcar. Lo preparamos en equipo para ti.

Levi escuchó atento su breve explicación, afirmó complacido una vez que esta finalizó. Me quedé sin aliento cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía; la gratitud que me transmitió a través de sus orbes azulados y de su expresión suavizada me hizo devolverle una discreta sonrisa en respuesta.

Se arrodilló frente a ella dejando con cuidado el obsequio en el piso para abalanzarse hacia nuestra pequeña y envolverla en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y murmuró algo que pude interpretar como un "gracias". Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, ambos se quedaron aferrados firmemente el uno del otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Y feliz navidad —agregó la infante en un susurro que fui capaz de captar gracias al silencio que reinaba.

Así era cuando estaban frente a frente, como si todo desapareciera alrededor de ellos, como si se encerraran en una burbuja invisible, como si nada más importase sobre la faz de la tierra. Y eso no me molestaba, al contrario, era algo que en secreto adoraba de ese par.

Observé enternecida cómo él finalmente aflojó un poco el agarre para esparcir unos pocos besos por sus mejillas y un último en su frente. Ella se dejó hacer con gusto, encantada recibía los mimos de su papá.

Ese era un aspecto bastante importante y lo que yo consideraba lo más especial de su relación. Ambos eran serios y cerrados con todos los demás, pero se les hacía imposible resistirse el uno del otro.

Cargó a la niña con uno de sus brazos, y con el restante sostuvo la tarta hasta la cocina. Yo simplemente los seguí, queriendo evitar romper con ese momento tan íntimo entre ellos. La dejó en una de las sillas del comedor antes de pedirle que aguardara allí un momento. Volvió enseguida, con los implementos necesarios para degustar aquella delicia. Cortó tres porciones iguales, y luego ambos nos unimos a Ananda sentándonos a sus costados.

El aludido no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al llevarse el primer trozo a la boca, una fugaz e imperceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios una vez que el fuerte sabor de aquel pastel anegó su boca. Me miró de soslayo, con una ligera complicidad escondida tras ese inocente gesto. Y yo supe el por qué sin mucho esfuerzo: años antes, cuando éramos pareja, Levi siempre buscaba persuadirme para que le preparase su adorado Pie de limón, pues fue gracias a mí que él se volvió amante de dicho dulce. Yo logré hallarle el punto exacto, alterando un poco la receta tradicional e invirtiendo las cantidades de ciertos ingredientes para que él cediera ante los encantos del que también es mi postre favorito. Nótese el éxito rotundo que tuve.

—¿Te gusta así? —le preguntó a Ananda. Ella asintió—. ¿Aunque esté así de ácido?

—Sí, lo prefiero así.

—Ah. Qué bien.

Sí, hasta en eso concordaban.

De pronto recordé que faltaba algo. Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué de él un par de paquetes, uno más grande que el otro, ambos perfectamente envueltos en un bonito papel de color azul que se asemejaba al de sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musité tendiéndole los demás presentes.

Él parpadeó aturdido, definitivamente no esperaba que hubiese algo más. Sospechaba que su negativa a celebrar su cumpleaños y a recibir regalos no había cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había sacado ese aspecto a relucir. Él lo aceptó gustoso por provenir de su hija. Tomó los objetos un instante después, sus facciones se suavizaron una vez más y se llenaron de dicha al descubrir lo que había en el interior: en uno, una linda y sofisticada chaqueta negra (perfecta para él, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que aborrece el frío de esta estación), y en el otro una modesto estuche rectangular que contenía una pluma con su nombre grabado en la superficie también negra.

—¿Te gustan? —quiso saber la pequeña algo impaciente, ya que Levi nuevamente se había quedado mudo e inmóvil con la vista clavada en los obsequios.

—Mucho. Me han encantado —aseveró colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, la sacudió cariñosamente desordenándole el cabello. Ella no se opuso a ello, se limitó a mirarlo con las mejillas coloradas y con la alegría brillando en sus grandes ojos azulados. Luego se centró en mí y nuestras miradas se fundieron en ese espacio que nos separaba—. Gracias para ti también, Mikasa.

—No es nada.

Sin previo aviso, se levantó y volvió a cargar a Ananda. Recientemente me había percatado de su afición a siempre tenerla en brazos.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dijo al percatarse de la confusión que cruzaba por el rostro de la azabache.

Nos condujo hasta la amplia sala, sus pasos no cesaron hasta posarse frente al gran pino que adornaba una de las esquinas, justo junto al ventanal. Ella jadeó casi inaudiblemente al ver lo hermoso que era, estaba adornado con abundantes bolas doradas e iluminado con resplandecientes luces amarillas. Sus labios se separaron del asombro, su vista quedó enganchada al imponente emblema navideño. Estaba fascinada.

—Es para ti. Los regalos que están debajo también lo son —le susurró el mayor al oído. Ella se giró a verlo, sin poder darle crédito a las palabras de su progenitor—. Feliz navidad, princesa.

Ananda gimió y se guindó de él, sus menudos brazos rodeándolo por su cuello y sus piernas enrolladas en su torso. Él la sostenía firmemente, ocupando una de sus manos para acariciar su cabeza repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

La colocó en el suelo unos minutos más tarde, y ella le dedicó una genuina y amplia sonrisa antes de dirigirse a donde varias cajas de diferentes dimensiones y colores aguardaban por ella. Su atención quedó fija en su hija, leía y seguía embelesado cada uno de sus movimientos. A la niña parecía no incomodarle el hecho de que él la escrutase con tanto empeño, quizá porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que él observase maravillado toda acción, todo detalle y gesto. Y extrañamente poco le importaba a Levi disimularlo.

Entusiasmada destapó uno tras otro, mostrándose más y más complacida con cada uno de ellos. Pijamas (le encantaban), peluches, una bellísima y delicada cajita musical, acuarelas, un maletín con una cantidad absurda de colores, y cinco blocks de dibujo. Levi había sido testigo de lo mucho que a la niña le gustaba dibujar en una ocasión en la que fue a visitarnos, y tras insistencia de él, ella accedió a mostrarle todas sus creaciones. El que le haya obsequiado tantas cosas relacionadas a esto, solo daba a entender lo maravillado que quedó por el talento de Ananda.

Su expresión hablaba por sí sola, a él no le hizo falta preguntarle si lo que le dio había sido de su agrado o no. No obstante, no pudo contener su curiosidad al verla hacerse de una hoja en blanco para luego disponerse a escoger algunos lápices entre la vasta paleta de colores.

—¿Qué piensas dibujar?

—Algo que ustedes no pueden ver —contestó tajante lanzándole una severa mirada, el ojiazul alzó una ceja incrédulo ante la firmeza con la que se había dirigido a él—. No hasta que termine.

—Hn —gruñó—. Está bien. Avísanos cuando culmines.

—Ajá.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó estando ya cerca de mí, yo asentí sabiendo que su verdadera intención era apartarnos un momento de Ananda con el fin de cumplir con su exigencia.

Volvimos a la cocina, donde sirvió dos copas de vino tinto. Bebimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. O tal vez no sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Ya vacía, dejé el recipiente de cristal sobre la impoluta superficie de granito y armándome de valor por no hallar las palabras indicadas, opté por girarme hacia él para atraparlo en un tibio abrazo. Noté cómo todos sus músculos se tensaron al sentir todo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, pero decidí ignorarlo y no romper con ese contacto tan prontamente. Para mi sorpresa, él me imitó y me envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente, el anhelo y la necesidad controlando sus torpes movimientos.

—También tengo algo para ti —musitó al deshacer nuestra unión. Se posicionó detrás de mí, mi corazón latió desbocado cuando sus dedos rozaron mi nuca mientras se encargaba de colocarme lo que tenía para mí.

Bajé la mirada hacia el collar, el aire abandonó mis pulmones al ver que se trataba de una réplica exacta del primer obsequio que me dio durante nuestro noviazgo. Era una fina cadena con una pequeña margarita como colgante hecha de... ¿oro blanco?

—Levi, esto es... demasiado. Lo que te di a ti es nada comparado a esto.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, él odiaba que yo dijera ese tipo de cosas. Recordaba que una vez, harto de que siempre saliera con lo mismo, me dijo que nunca debía dejarme llevar por las cosas materiales porque tenerme a su lado era lo único que él necesitaba.

—Tch, cállate mocosa. No empieces con eso.

Una dura mirada me dejó sin habla para protestar. Bueno, en realidad estaba muy anonadada como para hacerlo. No podía creer que él aún lo recordase con tanta lucidez, y que se haya tomado la molestia de mandar a hacer uno igual con un material tan costoso... Era simplemente increíble.

—No te preocupes —su intensa y centellante mirada se encontró con la mía, luego la desvió hacia la sala y yo de inmediato la seguí. Sonreí inconscientemente al ver el fruto de ese amor que alguna vez nos profesamos, y puedo imaginar que él también lo hizo—. Al fin y al cabo no hay regalo que pueda compararse a lo que tú me diste. Ananda es asombrosa. Y nada, absolutamente nada podría igualarse a ella jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? :)_**

 ** _Este es un escrito que había prometido publicar como parte del regalo de cumpleaños de nuestro amado Levi.  
Admito que al principio no sabía qué escribir para él, y cuando esta idea me llegó de la nada me convenció al instante por ser diferente y bonita (bueno, así la considero yo). Espero que también sea de su agrado, así como lo fue para mí._**

 ** _Para los que no sepan de dónde viene toda la trama, los invito a leer el OneShot que titulé "Ananda". Así podrán entender mejor la presente historia. :3_**

 ** _Por cierto, esto ocurrió unas pocas semanas después del primer encuentro, y por esa misma razón las relaciones entre ellos aún están algo inestables y estropeadas. Coloco la aclaración porque es probable que les queden dudas al respecto, jaja._**

 ** _En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?  
No olviden darle fav y dejar su review, me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto. Se los agradecería de corazón._**

 ** _Cuídense, los quiero._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
